Farewell: A Re-Telling
by FanFictionLover419
Summary: Gohan, a seven year old boy, gets separated from his father, Goku, at the age of four. He now spends his time between studying and training with his new stepfather, Krillin and his father's old friends. Suddenly, an old evil revists his planet of Earth. Can Gohan defend against these alien attackers?
1. A Re-Telling

I walk to my window and look outside…Still raining, of course. It's always days like these that bring out the loneliness in me. I could also tell it's these same days that bring it out of my mother too. She used to love the rain. She loved the way it made little patterns on the windowpanes. She used to sit in the kitchen and watch the rain fall with dad…Dad…I missed him so much. I was really young when he left. I think around four and half. I remember that day just like it was yesterday…more like 3 years ago…

(Flashback)

We were all at Master Roshi's house on his small island for some get together or something. It was when I first met my father's friends who had grown up with. He had always told me stories about them and how he used to collect the dragonballs. That sparkle in his eyes when retold me about how he and Piccolo's first fight was at the World Martial Arts Tournament and how they had destroyed the ring and its surrounding areas into rubble. Things seemed much happier then…But yeah, we were all at my dad's mentor's house just joking and laughing. I was playing with the pet turtle and a crab while my dad was catching up to his old friends. He seemed to like to hang around bald guys considering Roshi, Krillin, and Tien were bald. I guess it made him look better since he was the one with crazy hair.

Bulma, the blue-haired woman who my dad first met before his adventures, was arguing with Yamcha, a former rival of my father, about something or another. I think they had a crush on each other or something. Everything was nice until this clown looking guy named Chiaotzu started staring up into the sky with some kind of worried face.

Chiaotzu: Hey guy! Do you feel that?

Tien: Feel what, Chiaotzu?

Chiaotzu: I sense something bad…headed our way.

Goku: Yeah! I feel it now… I-It's incredible!

Krillin: Yeah, I-i-incredibly evil. *shivers*

Goku: Hang on everyone! Here it comes!

Just then some guy flew down out of nowhere from the sky. He landed gently in front of my father with an evil grin on his face. I thought it was another one of dad's friends because he fit the description of one. He had long, black hair, kind of on the pudgy side (or maybe it was muscle, I don't remember), had weird clothing, and looked like he wasn't from around civilization much. He fit the bit to a T. I looked back at dad, whose face quickly turned down any earlier thoughts of this stranger. He was really nervous for some reason, and my dad being nervous makes everything scarier because my dad was never scared of anything…Or so I thought.

Stranger: Hello there…Kakarot. Nice to see your still in one piece. My how you've grown up.

Goku: Kakarot? My name is Goku…and who are you?

Stranger: What you don't recognize me? Kakarot, what is wrong with you? First, you leave all these miserable creatures alive and now…you don't remember me? Did you forget the mission or something, you fool!?

Goku: What are you talking about? What mission? Who are you!?

Yamcha: I don't think we want to know, Goku. This guy seems like bad news.

Krillin: He's right, Goku. *walks up to the stranger* Hey listen buddy, whoever you are looking for obviously isn't here so why don't you, whoever you are, go back to wherever you came from…and never bother us again.

The stranger looks down at Krillin with a stern face and the "belt" around his clothing starts to twitch. My dad notices something is up, but it was too late.

Goku: Krillin, LOOK OUT!

Krillin: Huh? Gwaaahhh! *gets smacked into house wall.*

Goku: Krillin!

Chiaotzu: Look! He-he has…

Tien: A tail!

Goku: Grr…If you wanted my attention, you got it. Now I'm going to ask you one more time…who are you?

Raditz: (Sigh) I didn't expect to give a history lesson when I arrived here…Kakarot, have you ever felt different? Like you didn't belong to this world? I'm pretty sure you have noticed your strength is incredibly massive compared to these lowlife creatures. The reason why is because you are not from this world, Kakarot. You are a born from the strongest fighters in the universe on the Planet Vegeta. You, Kakarot, are a saiyan warrior and I…I am your older brother, Raditz.

Goku: WHAT! M-my older brother!?

Bulma: But t-that's impossible! When I met Goku he had no other family other than his grandfather, but he was dead!

Raditz: You idiot Earth woman, I said he was from a different planet so of course you wouldn't see any of his family…The question is how could you forget though Kakarot? The medics on our planet made sure to instill your mission inside of your head before they shipped off to this planet. Tell me did you hit your head when you were younger?

Goku: Yeah, I did. I still have the scar.

Raditz: You idiot, you must have suffered from amnesia. That's the only reason I see that explains why you're so chummy with these…vile worms.

Goku: Wait, how do I know if all this is true? Why should I believe you? Besides…you don't look like any brother I'd want to have.

Master Roshi: Wait Goku…there's something I haven't told you…A long time ago, when your grandfather was still alive, he told me that he was walking in the mountains one time, and he happened to hear some strange crying. He went to go see what it is and he found a small boy…inside of some kind of spaceship. That boy was you, Goku. He took you home and tried to raise you as a regular human child, but you were so rowdy and rough that it was hard for him to do that. One day, while walking, you fell out the basket he was carrying you in and down to the bottom of a ravine…Yes, any normal human child would have died on impact…but you, Goku…you made a miraculous recovery and became the happy-go-lucky child we all knew you as.

Raditz: You see? Even the old coot says my story is true. But any matter, the saiyans are a warrior race who enjoy a good fight. Their blood starts to boil at just the thought of a fight. It makes the business we're in an easier task as well. Consider us as "planet brokers." We eliminate all life on a planet of our choosing. Then once the planet is a desolate wasteland, we sell it to the highest bidder. If the job is a heavy task, we normally send our adult warriors for the job, but for planets like these we would only need a small child. Or so we thought. Kakarot, if you hadn't forgot your mission, this world would be ours in about a year. In your true form, if would have taken an even lesser amount of time. This planet has such a nice moon so I'm pretty sure you looked at it once in your life.

Everyone around my father looked nervous. The strange guy looked down at me with a strange grin, or at my tail. He scared me so I ran to my dad. I clung onto him but he kept pushing me away. Seeing that, I think the strange guy saw that my father had no tail.

Raditz: Hey Kakarot! Where's your tail at!?

Goku: It was taken off awhile ago.

Raditz: What! YOU IDIOT! You let these stupid creatures take away your true power! Without your tail, you're nothing! You can't transform at the light of the full moon anymore!

Goku: I don't care! I'm done listening to you! Now leave!

Raditz: Grr…I don't think you get it little brother. You're too precious for us to let you go. You see, our Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a huge comet that collided with it. There were only about 3 of us that were away at the time so we were fortunately spared from the same tragedy. I came here to bring you back to where you belong…and that is with us, your brethren.

Goku: I would never join you. You guys are nothing but monsters that enjoy senseless murder.

Raditz: I was hoping you wouldn't say that brother. Hmm, maybe I would have more luck with your son here. Yes, he can be molded into a fine warrior.

Goku: Don't lay a finger on him! Bulma! Krillin! Get Gohan away from here!

Bulma: Okay! Come on kid!

She tried to pull me away from my dad, but I wouldn't go. I didn't want to leave my dad against this strange guy claiming to be my uncle.

Goku: Let go and go with them Gohan!

But I didn't listen, until it was too late. This Raditz guy charged at my father and knocked him down hard.

Me: Daddy!

Goku: G-go-han…go…run away!

Suddenly a feel someone grab me. I look up and see it's that Raditz guy. I start to panic and cry. I scream "Let go of me!" and hoped my daddy would come get me…but he was still on the ground in pain. Suddenly, Raditz starts to fly away.

Raditz: If you want to save your son, kill one hundred humans, Kakarot. Then, come find me. I'm not giving you much of a choice to join me so if you won't choose to do it, then I will force you.

Krillin: That's what you think! Gohan, cover your eyes!

Raditz: What?

Krillin jumped up into the air and met Raditz face to face. He put his hands to his face and closed his eyes.

Krillin: Solar Flare!

Suddenly, a blinding light emanated from Krillin and I guess he blinded Raditz because the next I knew I was being dropped and falling down to the ground. I was about to hit the ground, Mr. Yamcha caught me.

Raditz: What the…hell! I can't see! I'll get you for this baldy!

Goku: G-great job Krillin. *Gets to his feet* Flying nimbus!

Suddenly, dad's yellow cloud came out of nowhere and flew toward us. My dad put me on it and told it to fly away. It was about to when again I was taken hostage by my uncle.

Raditz: That was a dirty trick. Time to for this one to die!

He put one of his fingers to my face and a purple energy started to glow from his fingertip. I just knew I was about to die…by my own uncle. I braced for impact when…

Goku: STOP! OK! Okay…I'll do what you say…just leave my son and everyone else alone. I'll go with you.

Tien: Goku, what!

Bulma: He'll kill you Goku!

Raditz put his finger down and looked at my father.

Raditz: You've had a change of heart huh? Good choice, Kakarot. I'm not one to play games with.

Goku: Promise me that once I go, that we'll leave this planet and never come back here!

Raditz: I promise. Even though, I don't know why. The "humans" are so weak and fragile. They hardly have any reason walking much less living their puny lives.

Goku: Yeah, well you could learn a thing or two from them. *He turns toward everyone*

Me: You're not really going to go with that guy, are you daddy?

Goku: *smiles* It looks like I have to son. Don't worry, we'll see each other again.

Yamcha: Goku, wait! I'm pretty sure if we all tag team him, we'll take him down.

Goku: I don't think so Yamcha. This guy is…unbelievably strong. Much stronger than Piccolo…Even than me.

Master Roshi: It's not fair…It's not your fault that you come from an alien race bent on conquering the universe.

Tien: Please Goku, don't go.

Goku: I have to you guys. It's for the best of yours and the Earth's safety. Gohan…Please…be strong for mommy. I know she'll find it hard at first when I'm gone but…she's a strong woman. And you're a strong kid. You just have to find the strength inside of you…Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha I want you to look after my family, if that's alright. And please sneak Gohan and train him in martial arts. I know Chi-Chi won't like it, but it's for the best trust me.

Tien: Will do.

Yamcha: You can count on us.

Krillin: No problem buddy. You just be careful with your brother out there…wherever you go.

Goku: I will. I hope we meet again. Bye guys.

Raditz: I hope you got your sentimentalities out because there's no going back once we leave, brother.

Goku: Just come on. I don't want to drag this out.

Raditz: Alright then.

Me: DADDY NOOOO! *Cries*

And then they flew off. I never heard or saw from my father again after that. In the following months, Krillin and the other came by as often as they could to check up on us. (More Krillin than anyone else really. Yamcha had a baseball career to deal with and Tien and Chiaotzu were barely around.) My mom seemed to enjoy having Krillin around. I think it reminded her of when she was younger and how he was always talking about my dad; I guess it was like having him here…but in smaller, balder body. I didn't mind because it was the happiest I would see my mother…


	2. Think Again

I wasn't really surprised to find out my mother and Krillin planned to marry soon. I was happy for her though. She was finding the strength to move on and be happy…even if that someone wasn't my father. At least it was a family friend who we can trust. Krillin was an awesome person. You can tell he truly cared about us. He would cater to my mother's every need and when he's not dealing with her, he's teaching me new fighting techniques. Today, he was supposed to watch me "perfect" the Kamehameha, even though I've been doing it for at least a few months now. He says it's still not up to par. He told me the story that my father could perform a "Super Kamehameha" and used it on Piccolo at the tournament. It almost wiped Piccolo out, but he saved himself with his own wave.

We weren't going to do much of anything until it stops raining though. I guess studying would be the wisest thing to do. Mom still was on me about my studies, but lately she's becoming more lenient on me. She's caught me slipping out to go train with Yamcha this one time and just gave me the word to have fun. I wonder what she thinks of me fighting. Probably thinking that I'm just like my father…

~~~~~~ (A few hours later)

I've been studying for hours now. I do get bored now and then because a lot of the books I read go over the same stuff I've read in already read books. I read at an eleventh grade level already so most of these books go by pretty quickly. I close the current novel I'm reading over Einstein's theory of relativity and look out the window. Finally the sun was shining on rain-covered forest. The water sparkled everywhere like diamonds. I open my window to invite the fresh smell of another day inside. I was wondering if Krillin still wanted to train today or if he was too busy with my mother. I walk downstairs to see if he was ready. He and my mother were sitting on the couch watching television. Krillin heard me come downstairs and turned around.

Krillin: Ready for me…to…uh help you with your homework?

Me: Uhh…yeah…

Chi-Chi: I wish you two would stop thinking I'm oblivious to what you have been doing for the past three years. If you want to train, then go ahead. I know you're only preparing him just in case something happens.

Krillin: What? You've known this whole time!?

Chi-Chi: Of course. You think a mother wouldn't know what her seven year old son and fiancé are doing when she isn't around?

Krillin still looked dumbfounded, but he shook it off. He got up and smiled.

Krillin: Well…you heard her Gohan. Let's go.

He ran out the door and I followed him. We both flew up to the sky. Krillin looked into the distance and seemed like there was something on his mind.

Gohan: What's wrong Krillin?

Krillin: Nothing. Just follow me.

He zoomed off with me trailing him behind him.

Gohan: Where are we going? What's happening?

Krillin: Patience Gohan. You'll see soon.

We continued to fly until we reached a desert of some sort. I saw a few strange figures below us and recognize them as Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. Krillin stopped and turned toward me.

Krillin: We're here Gohan. Come on down.

Gohan: Right.

We both flew down to join the group. They all had serious faces on for some reason. I wondered if something was wrong.

Gohan: Is something wrong, Mr. Tien?

Krillin: Yeah. Yamcha sounded frantic when he called the house this morning. I want to know why too.

It seemed weird that he didn't know either seeing as he brought us here. I looked at Tien, whose face shown despair.

Tien: Chiaotzu and I went to visit Master Roshi yesterday…we knocked on the door and it was already open so we just walked in…We were so shocked to see what we did…Master Roshi…was lying on the floor…not breathing…

Krillin: WHAT!

Yamcha: You're lying! Who could kill Master Roshi!?

Gohan: Do you think it was…

Tien: There is only one person who would want and is capable of killing Master.

Chiaotzu: (nods) yes. We think it's Piccolo…

A silence fell over them. Yamcha broke the silence.

Yamcha: Piccolo is going to pay for this!

Tien: He's probably trying to enact his revenge on us finally. But this time, we're ready.

Krillin: Right. We're stronger and we'll take him down easily now!

Suddenly, a cold chill came over all of us. We felt someone was staring at us. The energy felt menacing, but not evil. Where was it coming from though?

?: So you think you can defeat me easily huh? Ha, think again you worms.

We all look up and see someone hovering above us. Whoever it was was putting a huge pressure on my chest. It wasn't his power as much as his very appearance. I've never seen anyone who looked like him before…granted I haven't seen a big variety of people in my life, but he doesn't even look like he belongs on this planet.

Chiaotzu: It's Piccolo!

Gohan: T-that's Piccolo?

Yamcha: Good. He saved us the trouble for looking for him.

Tien: Get ready every one.

Piccolo flew down to the ground to meet us face-to-face. He was taller than us. He reminded me of a lizard of some sort. His skin was green and he wore a turban and shoulder pads with a white cap flowing behind him. There was something hung over a shoulder though. I think I'm the only one who noticed it seeing as Krillin and the others were red with anger at the moment.

Piccolo: Ha, you insects. You couldn't beat me even if I had my hand tied behind my back.

Tien: Shut up, you monster! How dare you show yourself here after what you did to our Master! We'll kill you here and now!

Piccolo: What? Kill your Master? What are you talking about?

Krillin: Don't play stupid with us! We know you murdered him because you're trying to get revenge on us!

Yamcha: Yeah! You're still bitter from your last fight with Goku!

Piccolo seemed to look confused. I guess he didn't think that these guys would be so eager to fight him. I know I'm a novice fighter but…I can see he's stronger than what he's letting off…could they really defeat him? Do they not sense how strong he is? He could kill all of us if he tried to…easily.

Piccolo: Listen…If I wanted to kill you guys…I wouldn't start with a weak person like your "Master Roshi." I don't even want to waste time with you maggots. Where's Goku? I need to talk to him.

He wants to talk to my father? Why? Isn't he the same guy who tried to kill him years ago?

Chiaotzu: He's not here!

Tien: Haven't you heard, you creep? Goku left this planet three years ago.

Piccolo: What!? What do you mean he left this planet? Did he die?

Krillin: No. It's a long story. What do you want from him?

Piccolo: I was wondering if he has been feeling some sort of strange evil presence for the past while. It's been bugging me. If your Master Roshi was murdered, then that can probably confirm that feeling…and maybe who this is.

He reached over and threw whatever it was over his shoulder down. I looked down and saw it was dead body of some sort! I jumped back at the sight. It was mangled and its arm was obviously broken by someone pulling it too far back. Its mouth was gapping open. Studying it some more, it didn't look like any creature I've read about in my books. It was a gray-bluish color with large head. Its tail was long and split at the end. It was a disgusting looking…whatever it is.

Yamcha: Ugh, gross. What is that?

Piccolo: I don't know. It attacked me when I was meditating. It wasn't very strong…I'm guessing the answer to your assassin question is right here though.

Tien: I've never seen anything like it before. It's…disgusting.

Piccolo: Whatever. Now explain this story about Goku leaving Earth. Where did he go!?

Krillin: (sigh) Goku isn't from Earth. He comes from an alien race called the Saiyans. He was sent to Earth when he was a baby to destroy it. However, he forgot his mission when he hit his head. Three years ago, his brother, Raditz came from out of nowhere and demanded Goku to join him and his saiyan comrades in universal conquest. Goku denied it at first, but after Raditz put us in danger, he had no choice but to go with him. So we haven't seen him since then…

Piccolo looked surprised at what Krillin had told him…then a smirk came over his face until he was into a full blown laughing fit.

Piccolo: HAHAHAHAHA! That is funny! So Earth's hero was actually an alien sent here to destroy it! That's rich. HAHAHAAHA! Oh wow! (Calmed down) But…you guys can't blame anyone but yourselves for that. You were weak so you couldn't defend yourself and because of that you lost your friend…Damn him for leaving though…he left before I can take my revenge and kill him.

Hearing him say those words sent shivers down my spine. He was as evil as I heard from the stories. He was also right though…We were weak…and because of that my dad had to leave us…I could feel a tear form in my eye. I think Krillin saw it and put his hand on my shoulder to say that it was alright.

Krillin: Be quiet. Even if he was here, Goku would defeat you all over again. You should be happy he spared your life that time.

Piccolo: Whatever. He got lucky. (He looked down at me) Who's the kid? I don't remember him being part of your group.

I shook when he mentioned me. I turned my eyes away from him and looked at the ground.

Tien: That's Goku's son, Gohan.

Piccolo: His son!?...Well, well, well. Looks like Goku decided to not only leave his friends, but his family as well…Yes, he looks just like Goku. Maybe I should kill him in since it's the next best thing to his father.

My eyes grew wide and stared at the green monster. Is he really going to kill me? I didn't do anything to him. I see Krillin run in front of me.

Krillin: You lay a finger on him, you'll have to deal with me. And then I'll kill you right where you stand.

Piccolo: Oh, so the bald one grew balls now that his hero is gone. Ha, what a laugh. Well I hope you have a fun time getting stronger. Maybe next time no one would have to suffer on your part. I'm going to find out who this dead guy's boss is and why did they attack me.

He started to fly away. I didn't want to see him go though. Not yet. He knew more about my father than he let on. I could tell seeing as he was my father's biggest rival. I had to know. Also, he was trying to accomplish the same goal as us apparently. He was trying to find out who attacked him. We were trying to figure out who killed Master Roshi. Plus, Piccolo would be our strongest ally yet. If we all teamed up, we would be unstoppable. It was worth a shot.

Gohan: Hey Piccolo! Wait!

I fly up to meet him in the air. He stops, startled that I had actually approached him.

Piccolo: What do you want, kid?

Krillin: Hey Gohan! Get down from there! He'll kill you!

Gohan: Listen Piccolo. I don't appreciate you talking to my friends like that. They are not weak.

Piccolo: Oh really? Have you not seen them? They couldn't swat a fly with their puny power.

Gohan: I'll prove it to you. I was trained by them. I have a proposition for you. If I can land three punches on you, you'll take all of us with you on your search to find whoever attacked you.

Piccolo: And if I win?

Gohan: You can kill me…

Yamcha: He can't be serious!

Krillin: Gohan! Please! You don't know what you're saying!

Piccolo: Haha! I like you kid. You got spunk. But I work alone. I don't need you or your friend's help.

Gohan: What's the matter? You scared? What I heard about you must have been wrong. I heard you were a ruthless Demon King bent on taking over the world. Now you're just a coward who's scared of your own worst enemy's seven year old son. You couldn't have been the same person my dad fought.

I clearly got his attention with that. He stopped and stared at me with an evil glare. Then he got into a fighting position.

Piccolo: Okay kid, you're on.


	3. Punch For Punch

Piccolo: Okay kid. You're on.

I gulped as I saw him ready for the fight. I can't believe I got myself into this mess…I might die here. I get into a fighting stance and brace myself for his attack. I cringed when I saw him charge at me with tremendous speed. When I opened my eyes, he had disappeared from sight. I gasp and look around. Did he run away?

Tien: Gohan behind you!

Gohan: Huh?

I look behind me to see Piccolo looking down on me with a smirk.

Piccolo: It seems like all those fools taught you was how to be a coward. Be a man and fight me!

He threw a huge fist at me and sent me reeling through the air into the ground…hard. I landed face first into the dirt and stayed there for a minute. _Damn he's strong. I-I don't know if I can beat him. I'm going to die here…_

Krillin: Gohan….please get up! Please!

Piccolo: Pathetic. A waste of time.

Krillin: (Turns toward Piccolo) Why you son of a bitch! I'll kill you!

I sense Krillin's energy spike up and once it reached its peak. I turn over on my back and see Krillin rush at Piccolo. _No Krillin. You're going to lose. Don't fight him. _Krillin unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks, but none connect with Piccolo. He was just too fast for Krillin. I had to get up. I had to save Krillin before he got himself hurt…or worse. I begin to open my mouth, but then a coppery taste ran through my tongue. I touched my lip and saw it was bleeding. Honestly, I was surprised that was all I had ended up with considering Piccolo had hit me my in face pretty hard. I slowly rose to my feet and charged my energy to about a quarter of my maximum and then rushed back at Piccolo, who was still avoiding Krillin's every attack and didn't even notice my presence until it was too late.

Gohan: HAAAAA! (Punches Piccolo in the back)

Piccolo: Whaaaa!

The green lizard man flew down to the earth and landed into a huge sand hill with loud thud. Krillin and the rest of them looked at Piccolo's landing spot then back at me. I had smile on my face after my little accomplishment…but I knew it wasn't over. He wasn't anywhere near finish…plus I had two more punches to land on him.

Krillin: That was awesome, Gohan! I couldn't even land a single finger on him and you sent him flying!

Gohan: Well you did distract him for me so it wasn't that hard.

Krillin: Right, if we both take him on, he'll go down easily.

Just then we all felt a huge power rise out of the sand pile. Piccolo was angry no doubt, but I had to be strong so I can win. A huge sand geyser appeared and, once the dust cleared, Piccolo was hovering right above his former resting place. I could see he was a little ticked off.

Piccolo: Alright you runt. Let's go. Round two.

Krillin: You'll have to take us both Piccolo!

Gohan: No Krillin. I think I'll take him on by myself.

Krillin: But…Gohan…

Piccolo: What's that? Does the little kid need an adult to help out? What's wrong? You can't finish a job by yourself without baldy here? No matter I'll take both of you on!

Krillin: Shut up you creep! Gohan, you said it yourself. If I distract him, you can get him easily.

Gohan: Yeah, but I started this fight Krillin. I plan to finish it by myself too. Please...understand it's something I need to do.

Krillin: ….Fine…I guess you can't help it. You are Goku's son after all so you can't help it. Just please be careful. Your mom is already going to kill me when I tell her you fought Piccolo…I would hate to see how she would be if I told her you died doing it.

Gohan: Haha thanks Krillin. But I don't plan on dying anytime soon…You ready Piccolo? I'm coming at you now!

I charge my energy a little more and dash towards Piccolo. When I reach him, I charge two small energy balls in my palms and throw it at his stomach. He deflects them with his arm, sending them flying behind him with two mini explosions in the background. He then catches me by my neck and flies down to the ground and skids my face into the sand. I retaliate by kicking him in his stomach, making him cringe and let go.

Piccolo: Ow! Damn…you…Ugh

Gohan: Ha! That's (pants) two you (pants) jerk…

Piccolo: Don't get cocky! I'm still not done with you.

Tien: Gohan is doing amazing for his first real fight…

Yamcha: Tell me about it…I don't think any of us would be able touch Piccolo at that speed.

Chiaotzu: Is it possible that Gohan is stronger than all of us then?

Tien: Yeah, it definitely is possible.

Yamcha: Darn. And here I thought we would stand more of a chance. Once again, kids are beating us. Oh well, that just means we have to get stronger.

Krillin: (floating down to join the group) Lighten up you guys. It's the just the saiyan in him finally kicking in.

Yamcha: What do you mean Krillin?

Krillin: Goku had once told me when we were little that he always felt he was different when it came to being human. I mean I don't know what didn't give him that idea earlier: the inhuman strength, the tail, or the fact that he transforms into a giant ape at the sight of a full moon. Of course I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable so I didn't mention any of that but he was saying stuff like how he felt like he would get abnormally stronger during and after every fight he had gotten into. Granted any fighter would, but you guys saw it. One minute he would be on the brink of destruction then somehow he would pull through with amazing strength. I think what Gohan is showing here today is just another testament to a saiyan's powers.

Tien: (smirking) Yeah, you're right.

Chiaotzu: Yeah, go get him Gohan!

Me and Piccolo continued our stare down, not one of us wanting to miss the chance to catch the other off guard and get the finishing hit. I felt sweat trickling down my face and onto my nose. At first I ignored it, but then it started to tickle my nose and became distracting. I raised my hand to wipe it off and that's when Piccolo took his chance to strike me in my chest. The blow sent me careening through the air fast. I tilted my head back and saw that I was headed for a large tree headfirst.

Krillin: Gohan, look out!

I closed my eyes and tried to pull myself together with all my might. Luckily, I stopped myself at the last second just before my head touched the tough trunk. I let out the breath I was holding in and searched for Piccolo, who wasn't in my line of sight.

Gohan: I'm not about to fall for that again Piccolo!

I focused my attention to behind when I, sure enough, saw Piccolo. I shot an energy blast at him, but it went through and the 'Piccolo' image disappeared and my blast ended up scorching the tree trunk. _Damnit an afterimage! Where is he then!_

Piccolo: Right above you runt!

Gohan: What! (Looks up)

Piccolo appeared right above me and crashed into the ground with huge force. The crash left a huge crater in the ground and the tree was blown away from the aftershock. Piccolo looked down at the ground and smirked. He suddenly changed demeanors.

Piccolo: What! Where is he?...I _swear I just buried him…Damn that kid. He must also know the afterimage_ _technique. _(Looks back at the group of fighters)_ They must have taught him better than I thought. Where could he be now?...wait…I sense something faint…but that can't be!_

Suddenly, the ground beneath Piccolo began to shake and the sand began to sink into the huge crater. Then I jumped out of the sand and charged a punched at Piccolo, aiming for his face.

Piccolo: That kid! He survived!

I was traveling through the air at breakneck speed towards him. He side-chopped at me when I was inches away from his face, but I exerted my afterimage technique and he swiped the image and then was met with my fist sending him skidding across the sand like a rock skipping on water.

Gohan: AND THAT'S THREE!

Krillin: Yippee! He did it!

Yamcha: Oh wow the kid did it!

Chiaotzu: Yay! Yay! Yay!

Tien: The kid is just like his old man: strong and dedicated,

Krillin and the others ran over to me, who was kneeling in the sand, feeling relieved. Krillin picked me up onto his shoulders and pranced around.

Krillin: You just demolished that battle Gohan! I'm so proud of you!

Gohan: Haha (blushing) Thanks Krillin. I'm just glad it's over.

Tien: You should be. You handle that like a professional. Your father would be proud too.

Just then, we heard groaning and moaning coming from Piccolo. We turned around to see him walking towards us, rubbing his jaw. I felt a lump in my throat fall into my stomach.

Yamcha: Oh great. He's back quickly.

Piccolo: Shut up. (He walked over to Gohan, who's still on Krillin's shoulders.)

We stared at each other again. Looking into his eyes, I could tell something had changed. It was a different feeling that I wouldn't expect from an evil demon king. It rattled my brain until I saw him reach his hand out for mine.

Piccolo: Good job kid. I guess I'll hold my end of the deal. Just don't get in my way…that goes for all of you.

Gohan: (smiling) Haha, how about you stay out of our way. (Shakes hand)

Piccolo: Whatever…Listen I think we should rendezvous here tomorrow.

Yamcha: Whoa there! Who died and made you leader?

Piccolo: You will if you don't shut up!

Krillin: Let's just hear Piccolo out Yamcha.

Piccolo: Anyways. I believe we should rendezvous here. I say tomorrow because the boy and I are in no fighting shape right now and so we can devise a plan and have more daylight to act on it.

Tien: Why not devise a plan right now?

Piccolo: Because I've seen all I can stand to see of your weaklings for one day. I'm leaving now. Meet me here at ten 'o'clock a.m. sharp. I will not wait around for stragglers. Got it?

Gohan: Yeah we've got it. I think it's best if we leave now too Krillin. Mom has dinner ready by now!

Krillin nodded and we watched Piccolo take off. Then we and the others flew off to go back. On the way back though, I could see Krillin with that same look on his face.

Gohan: What's wrong Krillin?

Krillin: You don't find it odd how nice Piccolo is being? I mean sure you guys had a deal and all but…he's still evil. And now we're teaming up with him.

Gohan: I honestly don't think Piccolo is all that evil Krillin.

Krillin: WHAT? That dude has murder written all over him. I suppose it is easy for you to say that considering you didn't see the battle between your father and him and how Piccolo's father's minion didn't kill you.

Gohan: Well yeah…but that was in the past. I think we'll be seeing a change in him soon enough.

Krillin: Well if you think so. He seems to respect you. I guess since you whooped his ass, he didn't want to tick you off hahaha. You're more and more like your fat-"

I didn't hear the last part of what he had said as I was stuck on when he mentioned respect. That's the feeling I was getting from Piccolo's eyes. I guess Krillin picked up on it as well. Piccolo respected me. Sure it could have been because I won our fight but…I think it was because I didn't act afraid of him. I don't know, I was just trying to be brave…

When we finally got home, my mom was standing outside with her hands at her hips, tapping her foot angrily. We both knew what was coming so we just hung our heads low while she stared us down.

Chi-Chi: Now Krillin! I told you about keeping Gohan out this late. It was late enough when you guys started to train but then you want to keep him out until evening? How are we ever going to raise Gohan if he doesn't get enough beauty sleep for his brain to recover from today's study session? (And there she goes)

Krillin: I'm sorry, babe! I-I-we just caught up in something important and-"

Gohan: It wasn't his fault mom. I had kept us out longer than normal.

Chi-Chi: Well what did you do that for!? You know you're not allowed to take advantage of Krillin like that Gohan.

Gohan: But mom, I had to fight Piccolo! He was teasing us and he…he made me mad!

Chi-Chi: YOU DID WHAT!? (Faints)

Krillin: Oh boy…I knew we should haven't have told her about that…oh well. I'll take her legs. You take her head Gohan…


End file.
